As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Examples of portable information handling systems include notebook computers. These portable electronic devices are typically powered by rechargeable battery pack systems such as lithium ion (“Li-ion”) or nickel metal hydride (“NiMH”) battery packs. The rechargeable battery packs generally include multiple battery cells connected in serial and/or parallel configuration. When a one cell of a battery pack fails or otherwise becomes defective, the battery pack enters a permanent failure mode in which the battery pack is disabled and produces no power for powering the portable information handling system. In such a case, the battery pack must be replaced, which may cause the user to order and wait for a new battery pack to be delivered.